Onizuka en stage dans un lycée pour filles
by morfalar
Summary: Le sous directeur envoie Onizuka en stage dans un lycée pour filles, mais des surprises l'attendent
1. Une nouvelle qui tue

Donc voilà ma premiere fan fiction

Elle est un peu spéciale, un peu trop vite fait

Je la met quand même ceci n'est que le premier chapitre et j'espère en faire bien d'autre après

Les chapitres sont volontairement courts, pour ne pas surchargé la lecture.

Donc bonne lecture

PS : j'ai pas vraiment fit attention au fautes d'orthographes, j'y veillerait plus tard si je voit que je recoit des plaintes

—————————————————————————————————————

§ Chapitre I : une nouvelle qui tue §

Eh oui, le sous directeur a touvé un truc pour que Onizuka disparaisse de kisho

Enfin… pour un petit bout de temps…

Un stage ! Oh non un stage c'est pas possible, ca me fait trop chié… je devait

aller voir Johnny au budokan, tu craint le sous derche… ( il a acheté les billets

Onizuka ne me parlez pas comme ca, c'est un stage d'éducation pour monter votre niveau d'enseignant, il est deja pas tres haut…

et c'est où votre truc merdeux, où je vais me les casser ?

A nigata ! ( il sourit )

Kooaaaaa ? Nigata mais c'est loin… et puis je vais faire quoi la bas je me faire chié ! (il parle tout seul) Va falloir que j'enmene ma poupée gonflable que ryuji ma donné pour mon anif…

Oui mais vous etes logé dans un lycée pour fille !

Un lycée pour fille ! Pas besoins de ma poupée alors.

Quel poupée ?

Euh… non rien ! je part quand monsieur le sous directeur que j'adore ?

Ce soir aller faire vos valise !

J'y cours

Il cours vraiment sauf que dans les escaliers, il se tole

Aïe, trop bien un lycée avec que des nanas de 16 ans ! ca va etre chouette, faut

que je me prepare !

Il arrive dans sa « chambre » prend un sac et fourre plein de truc, des capottes, des sex toy, une camera et un appareil photo…

Il descend, arrive dans la salle des profs, et cherche uchiyamada, il le trouve enfin. Le sous directeur l'accompagne jusqu'au bus !

Bon voyage Onizuka vous revenez dans 3 mois !

Ok crane d'œuf, merci pour les frais !

(le sous directeur sourit et se dit) tu va avoir un surprise onizuka, sale detritus

Le voyage d'Onizuka ne déroula pas trop mal, à part un accident, un zoku qui a voulut détourner le bus, mais il s'est retrouver attaché sous le bus par onizuka, les fesses a l'air qui frotte le bitume… --'

Arrivé à Nigata, Onizuka cherche dans les rues le lycée, bien sur en chemin il se perd deux fois et rentre dans 3 sex shop different, enfin rien qui change de l'ordinaire…

bah je devrait pas tarder à arrivé non ? le directeur m'a dit que c'était dans ce quartier ! bon je vais demmandé a la vieille!

Il cours vers une vieille qui a plein de sac et qui sort d'un conbini

- Non je vous donnerait mon sac à main mais par pitié me taper pas je n'ai rien fait

Qu'est que tu raconte la vieille, je veut savoir où se trouve le lycée pour fille du quartier

Ah ! il est là bas ! Maintenant laissez moi … ( elle s'enfuit --')

Il arrive au lycée et lit le panneau

« lyceé pour fille de nigata, cure d'amaigrissement :

n'accepte pas de fille sous 120 kg »

crane d'œuf je vais te tueeeeeeerrrrrrr ( les nerfs qui lachent )

voilà comment se pauvre onizuka va etre enfermé dans ce lycée.

fin du premier chapitre 


	2. Une nouvelle classe

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle classe**

_Onizuka entre dans le lycée. Certaine filles le regardent intéréssées._

ONIZUKA : Aaaaah, je vais devenir fou. On se croirait sur le marché du thon à Tokyo.

_Une gosse dame très laide l'interpelle._

GROSSE DAME : Et, vous les hommes ne sont pas autorisés à rentrer, c'est un lycée pour fille.

ONIZUKA : Mais… je suis le stagiaire (il est énervé…)

GROSSE DAME : Oh c'est vous ! venez avec moi.

Ils marchent dans les couloirs 

GROSSE DAME : On m'a dit que vous étiez très fort, ca tombe bien ! On a un petit job pour vous. Le sous directeur m'avait pas dit qu'il m'envoyait un stagiaire aussi beau, toutes les élèves vous regardent, que je ne vous vois pas draguer l'une d'entre elle.

Ils arrivent dans une salle remplis d'élèves toutes plus énormes les une que les autres 

GROSSE DAME : Voilà votre classe, la 2nd quatre. Il y a 40 élèves. C'est leur scéance de massage, je compte sur vous.

Et que je ne vous vois pas draguer c'est comprit ? Même si elles sont très mignones.

ONIZUKA :Elle est taré, mignones ? On dirait des gros boudin sur pattes.

_Il arrive au milieu de la salle, les élèves le regardent étonnées._

ONIZUKA : Bon par qui je commence ?

UNE ELEVE : Mais, senseï, il y a un probleme.

ONIZUKA : Quel problème ? Le seul problème c'est pourquoi je suis là.

LA PLUS GROSSE : D'habitude le masseur n'est jamais habillé, il doit être nu pour nous masser.

ONIZUKA : (Avec une tête d'enterrement) Nu ? Koaaaaa ? Tu rigoles, je vais pas montré ma b… à un banc de baleine.

LA PLUS GROSSE : Sinon on va dire a madame Ino que vous nous avez draguer…

ONIZUKA : Un mais c'est du chantage, n'importe quoi, je retourne à Tokyo moi.

_Les élèves tapent une crise, Onizuka est obligé de se déshabillé._

ONIZUKA : Voilà, c'est bon ? (Il est tout nu, les mains devant la b…, il est tout rouge)

LA PLUS GROSSE : Parfait, vous pouvez venir me masser.

_Elle se déshabille et se met sur deux tables de massage, sinon elle ne tient pas._

_Une élève sort de la classe en courrant, sans prévenir_

ONIZUKA : Je vais gerber, elle aussi large que haute… (il devient vert…)

L'élève revient plus tard, après quelque massage, Onizuka est dégouté 

ONIZUKA : J'ai l'impression de masser de la viande morte.

_L'élève n'est pas seule, elle arrive avec la grosse dame, Ino_

INO : Non mais, vous avez pas honte de vous exhibitionner devant des enfants de 16 ans, espèce de pédophile, sale vicelard, je vais appeler les flics.

_Elle devient toute rouge et les élèves se marre tous_

ONIZUKA : Mais, ce sont eux qui m'ont dit que … (il est completement déphasé…)

_Les flics arrivent. Onizuka tente de s'échapper, mais deux lycéenne (deux seulement…) parle dans le couloir et bouche la sortie. Finalement Onizuka est attrapé et amené au poste._

_Le lendemain, un autre prof de son age arrive pour expliquer les faîts aux policiers. Onizuka est liberer. Il discute avec le prof qui l'a aidé._

SHINO : Vous n'avez pas de chance, les 2nd quatre sont réputé pour faire du terrorisme scolaire, surtout Einoshina, la plus grosse, elle est redoutable.

ONIZUKA : Eh bien ! ca me change de Tokyo… (--')


	3. Discution avec Einoshina

**Chapitre 3 : discution avec Einoshina**

Onizuka, énervé arrive en cours, en retard. Il fait l'appel, il manque l'élève qui l'avait piegé, Einoshina.

ONIZUKA : quelqu'un sait où se trouve Einochan ?

UNE ELEVE : Je crois qu'elle est partit jouer au pachinko du quartier voisin.

_Onizuka prend une craie et marque au tableau, Auto aprentissage._

_Il se barre ensuite, laissant les élèves ici à ne rien faire._

Il arrive dans la salle de pachinko, et retrouve très vite Einochan qui prend la place de trois joueurs… --'

ONIZUKA : Tient, alors c'est ici que tu joue quand tu sêches les cours ? (air de déjà vu…)

EINOCHAN : Dégages gros porc !

ONIZUKA : Qui est gros ici ? Baleine !

EINOCHAN : Quoi ? sale prof tu es comme tout le monde, tu traites tout le monde de gros, tu juges les gens sur le physique. Vous ne comprenez jamais rien, tu ne connaîs rien de moi, comment oses-tu me juger ? Hein ? Dis le moi, saleté de prof.

ONIZUKA : …

EINOCHAN : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

_Elle tente de le frapper avec les manettes du pachinko qu'elle a detruite._

Apres ca elle s'enfuit et Onizuka la suit discretement 

EINOCHAN : Rahhh quel con se prof, il m'a trop énervé. Comme si on avait besoin d'un connard dans son genre… Pff ras le bol de cette école de merde.

Elle se cogne contre une bande de zoku. Ceux ci décident de lui faire payer son imprudence. Ils l'attachent à deux motos et commencent à faire de la fumé. Ils ont la ferme intention de la trainer derrière eux le long de l'autoroute.

ONIZUKA : Et vous les zoku, laissez la. C'est clair ?

UN ZOKU : Il nous cherche le blondinet ? Tu veut te battre ?

EINOCHAN : Professeur aidez moi.

ONIZUKA : Laisser la je vous dit !

UN ZOKU : tu veut que je te tue ? Pourquoi je la laisserais ?

ONIZUKA : Tu réflechit ? Tu croit que les motos vont résister à ce poid ! Ce sont des belles Z II que vous avez la, j'ai la même à Tokyo, j'aurait du venir avec. Je peut vous dire que vos suspensions vont douiller si vous trainer ce cachalot.

EINOCHAN : Enfoiré de prof ! Tu veut aussi va mort sur le dos ?

Soudain Onizuka prend la moto d'un des voyou et se casse avec 

UN ZOKU : Connard, voleur revient la !

Les zokus montent sur leur moto et s'élancent à la poursuite d'onizuka. Einoshina reste la muette. Quelque minute plus tard alors qu'elle est assise sur un banc elle entend un rugissement de moto. Onizuka arrive seul sur la moto fauché.

ONIZUKA : Tu peut me remercier je t'ai sauvé ils étaient une trentaine au moins.

EINOCHAN : Te remercier ? Mais tu rêves ? Tu as simplement profité de la situation pour faucher une moto.

ONIZUKA : Mais non je te jure … Au fait tu as dit « tu veut aussi ma mort sur le dos » je peux savoir qui veut ta mort ?

EINOCHAN : Ce sont mes parents dont je parlais… Ces abrutis se sont jurés de me tuer

La suite au prochain épisode 


	4. Scéance d'élargissement d'esprit

CHAPITRE 2 : SCEANCE D'ELARGISSEMENT D'ESPRIT

Onizuka et einochan se trouvent sur banc dans un parc, au debut Onizuka voulait monter dans une grande roue, mais il a eu peur que la nacelle casse sous le poid de Einochan.

ONIZUKA : Bon qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

EINOCHAN : Ca te regarde ? T'es juste un prof tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ma vie.

ONIZUKA : Oh tu sais, des filles avec des mega complexes comme toi j'en ai vu à la pelle a Tokyo, comme Urumi Kansaki, ma meilleur élève, elle a un QI de 200 et un joli cul, elle a même voulu sortir avec moi…

EINOCHAN : Et ?

ONIZUKA : Ben j'ai refusé je suis prof tout de même je ne peut pas sortir avec mes élèves, c'est pas que ca me dérange mais … après je risque d'avoir des ennuis.

EINOCHAN : T'es pas crédible là…

ONIZUKA : Quoi ? tu met en doute la parole du Great Teacher Onizuka.

EINOCHAN : C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

ONIZUKA : Le Great Teacher, c'est le prof à qui tu peut tout dire, et qui ne te lachera jamais.

EINOCHAN : Ah oui et si je vous dit que je veux le dernier pokemon maintenant vous faites quoi ?

_Onizuka se casse en courrant, et revient deux minutes plus tard._

ONIZUKA : Eh bien voilà tu l'a.

EINOCHAN : Eh mais t'es un voleur, tu la piqué.

ONIZUKA : Mais non, je l'ai acheté.

EINOCHAN : Alors pourquoi l'antivol est encore dessus ?

ONIZUKA : … Oh les cons ils ont oublié de l'enlever.

EINOCHAN : Ca marche pas…

Onizuka décide d'aller au Mcdo avec Eino, celle ci est toute contente.

EINOCHAN : Vous savez des profs comme vous on n'en voit pas souvent. Vous me faites pensez à mon père avant. Il était medecin, il s'occupait de patient très important, un jour il a soigné un chef de Yakusa, mais il s'est loupé pendant une opperation et le chef est mort. Ses acolytes sont venus chez nous pour le venger. Mon père nous a abandonné moi et ma mère et celle ci a été obligé de me donner aux Yakusas, à l'époque j'avais 8 ans et j'étais plutôt jolie. Quand je me suis retrouvée dans ma nouvelle famille j'ai apris que j'allais être un prostituée quand j'aurait atteint l'âge, en attendant mon père adoptif abusait de moi. Je me suis sauvée et je me suis réfugiée chez la police. Tout le clan a été démantelé grâce à moi, on a jamais retrouvé mes vrais parents. Maintenant je suis en sécurité mais je suis devenue bolimique.

ONIZUKA : Ah ouai, j'ai un pote qui a eu la même histoire, il était dans la mafia il a receuillit une fille et elle l'a vendu maintenant il est en tôle, il s'appellait Neri Yokuma.

EINOCHAN : Neri Yokuma ? Mais c'est lui mon père adoptif.

ONIZUKA : Le monde est petit.

EINOCHAN : Comment ca tu étaits copain avec cet enfoiré ?

ONIZUKA : Copain ? Mouai, on s'échangeait les numéros de filles canons.

EINOCHAN : T'es vraiment une ordure.

Einochan se casse en courrant, lui Onizuka a une bonne idée derrière la tête.


	5. rencontre fatale

CHAPITRE 5 : RENCONTRE FATALE

_Onizuka se rend dans la prison où se trouve Neri Yokuma, le Yakuza, il lui pose certaine question. Puis il s'en vas satisfait._

_Plus loin, Einoshina en pleurese lamente sur son sort en bouffant des tonnes de sucreries qui voent encore plus la faire grossir._

EINOSHINA : saleté de prof, on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

_Plus tard en cours, Onizuka passe discretement un mot sur la table. Il donne rendez vous a 17h a Einoshina au même endroit où ils ont parlé._

_Le soir, malgré que Einochan ne voulait pas y aller, Onizuka et Einoshina se retrouve face à face._

ONIZUKA : Il faut que je te presente quelqu'un.

EINOSHINA : Encore un de vos amis de la Mafia qui a décidé de me bousiller la vie.

ONIZUKA : Non c'est une femme.

EINOSHINA : Super vous m'avez trouvé une mère ?

ONIZUKA : C'est un peu ca en fait…

EINOSHINA : Comment ca ?

ONIZUKA : Viens avec moi.

_Ils partent vers un café, ils s'assoient à une table où se trouve une magnifique femme._

ONIZUKA : Maera je te presente Einoshina, Einshina voici Maera.

EINOHINA : Je m'en fout de cette meuf ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ?

MAERA : Tu a tellement changé, je ne te reconnaît plus.

EINOSHINA : Super ! On s'est connu où avant ?

MAERA : J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.

_Elle sort une peluche rose, representant un tanuki bébé._

EINOSHINA : Mais Tanunu, ma peluche d'enfance, où l'avait vous eu ?

MAERA : Je l'ai depuis que je t'ai quitté.

EINOSHINA : Mais qui êtes vous ?

ONIZUKA : Et alors Einochan, tu ne reconnaît même plus ta mère.

_Einoshina devient blanche et se met a pleurer._

MAERA : Eh oui, je t'ai cherché partout après que le groupe de Neri soit incarcéré en prison. Je voulais tant que tu me pardonne, j'ai tant de choses à te dire, je te dois énormement d'explication

EINOSHINA : Mais voyons pourquoi es tu là ?

MAERA : Ton professeur m'a retrouvé grâce à Neri.

EINOSHINA : Pourquoi avoir fait ca Onizuka ?

ONIZUKA : Ben tu me faisais pitié alors j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour toi. Bon ben je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous.

EINOSHINA : Merci professeur.

_Onizuka s'en va avec sa becane volée._

EINOSHINA : Pourquoi m'a tu laissé à ces yakusas ?

MAERA : Eu debut tu étais destiné à être un otage, juste le temps que je retrouve ton père. Mais quand je suis partit ils ont essayé de me tuer, j'ai reussit a m'échapper, mais je n'ai jamais pu te retrouvé. Ils t'on gardé et d'après ce que j'ai su, ils voulaient te prostituer.

EINOSHINA : Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les flics ?

MAERA : J'aimais encore ton père et celui ci était mouillé dans pas mal d'affaires illégales. Ils t'auraient envoyé dans un centre spécial me jugeant inapte à t'élever. Mais maintenant nous sommes reunnis et tout irat mieux.

EINOSHINA : Oui tous ca grâce à Onizuka, c'est vraiment un Great Teacher.

_Le stage est finit et Onizuka rentre avec sa moto volée, il la recelle et gagne 1.5 millions de Yens. Il a aussi permit de regroupé une mère de sa fille. Maintenant Einoshina ne soufre plus de boulimie et perd peu à peu ses kilos._

_Le sous-directeur est encore plus énervé quand il voit que Onizuka est revenu au meilleur de sa forme et Sakurai la secretaire générale n'oublie ps de préciser que le kid national a encore fait des siennes_

FIN 

_Retrouver bientôt Onizuka dans bien d'autres aventures._

_Prochainement : Onizuka en vacance avec ses élèves au Mont Fuji._


End file.
